Operation: KaraokeAlways on My Mind
by Amanda9
Summary: the guys help Yves in an odd location JimmyYves Please R
1. Operation: Karaoke

****

Title: **Operation: Karaoke**

By: Amanda

****

Feedback: greenfreakgirl@tomgreen.com

****

Rating: PG

****

Summary: The guys help Yves out at an odd location. Jimmy sort of confesses his feelings. 

****

Date **Finished**: June 29, 2001

Yves had come to us with some insider information on smugglers. According to her there was a small group of international businessmen who were trading experimental computer technology at a Karaoke Bar. We were all aware that she was the one who would profit from this, but the hope of a good story made us agree to help any way we could. 

Jimmy was, of course the most eager to help. His crush on Yves was becoming even more noticeable, with no real reaction from her. Either way Jimmy begged us to be included. So he and I went in posing as businessmen with _secrets_ to _trade_. 

Frohike took a post as a waiter; "I can keep an eye on everyone this way." He liked being in on the action but not in the centre of it. It was easier for him to plan if he wasn't a lead character.

Yves had a role much like Frohike's. Only she wanted to keep her eyes on us, "I have a lot riding on this. I can't afford to have anyone louse this up." 

"Yeah yeah," Langly had heard this before, "WE do the work and YOU get the profit." He rolled his eyes as he continued to double-check the communication devices.

We parked the van down the street from the Karaoke Bar. Yves had left her usual black cat suit at _home_. She wore a short black skirt and a white blouse; resembling a waitress, but not in the official uniform. Her hair was swept up and she almost looked like a normal woman with a normal job. She was helping Jimmy with his tie. We tried to fit him into one of mine, but had to resort to finding one his size.

Frohike still had his 'universal waiter uniform' from Los Vegas. It's come in handy a few times since then. 

Langly was connecting our communication equipment and complaining, "Why don't I ever get to go in?"

"Lose the hair and we'll talk," Frohike adjusted his earpiece. 

"_The hair _is who I am," Langly looked at Frohike, "YOU wouldn't understand." 

He replied with a dirty look and "Damn hippie," under his breath. 

I felt like I had to say something to keep Langly in a relatively good mood, if not he does pay as much attention to his work. "If you went in, we wouldn't have your….ah…. technical brilliance." That should make him feel needed. But it was true, "But if you really want to, we could have Jimmy stay in the van."

Langly looked at the bigger man, "there's no way. The monkey does NOT touch the equipment."

Jimmy had heard the last comment and looked like he had just lost his puppy. Yves reassured him. Commenting on how good his suit looked and how much she appreciated him helping. 

"Are we about ready to go?" I asked, noticing the time was getting past us.

"All systems go here chief," Langly settled into his place in the van. 

"Alright," Frohike shirt the van door and turned to Yves, "These men'll want their drinks." They walked to the back entrance, the kitchen. 

"Show time," I smiled at Jimmy. I wasn't really comfortable with going under cover with him, but he didn't have much to do. And it would be good practice for him. After the event when he posed as A.D. Skinner, he proved to need experience. 

****

KoKo Karaoke Bar

11:48 p.m. 

There were businessmen and women filling the room, most half drunk. One man was giving his rendition of 'Stairway to Heaven' that could make your skin crawl.

Frohike and Yves had both passed as employees and were carrying out their roles. Jimmy and I took a table near the middle of the room. I brought a briefcase, which _held the information we claimed to have. _

As we sat I checked the connection, "Can you hear me Langly?"

"Loud and clear Byers man."

"Frohike?"

__

"Uh huh," he was walking over to other tables, taking orders. 

"Good evening gentlemen. Can I get you anything?" It was Yves doing a real good impression of a seasoned waitress. 

"What would you recommend?" I played along. But Jimmy seemed to think I didn't know it was her.

She leaned down a bit, "The man in the corner, dark suit and hair. He has a large brief case." I casually glanced over and nodded. "He's making a trade tonight." 

"Sounds good, A scotch than," I smiled. Jimmy also smiled brightly, he had just caught on to the covert operations.

"Frohike, large case in the corner," I made it appear like I was talking to Jimmy. 

"Alright."

Langly yawned, "Isn't there anything interesting going on in there?"

"Would you mind staying awake out there."

"Yeah, yeah," he turned up the volume on the receiver so he could here background noises and conversations. 

Nothing really happened. A pair were singing 'I've Got You Babe', but only caught some of the words from the screens. The man in the corner hadn't moved and no one had joined him. At one point another _gentleman _had slapped Yves on her backside asking if he could "Order some of that?"

Jimmy's eyes narrowed and he looked like he could have and wanted to rip the man's head off. 

"Jimmy relax," I motioned for him to stay seated.

"But you saw what he just did. You don't do that to a woman," His innocent morals shone through him. 

Of course he was right, "No, he shouldn't. But Yves can handle it."

Which she did. In her cold stare she poured a drink on his lap, "I don't think your wife would appreciate you ordering out."

The women applauded her and Jimmy smiled at this. He watched her gracefully moved to other tables. 

After 'Sunny and Cher' no one had gone up to _sing. _I was beginning to enjoy the silence when Jimmy stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"We're supposed to fit in right?" he had a look of innocent determination.

"Right."

"than I'm gonna go sing," he said it like it was the most logical action.

I rested my head on my hand and shook my head as he made his way to the stage. 

Seeing Jimmy move Frohike spoke, "What is he doing?"

Langly seemed to wake, "What is the big lug doing?"

The music started and the questions were basically answered; Jimmy was singing. He was better than the others were, but not by much. Yves turned and took notice of him.

The song wasn't one from my listing list, but I did recognize it. "True Colours" made notable by Cydi Lauper. 

Jimmy met Yves' eyes as he sang, "….I see your true colours shinning through, I see your true colours and that's why I love you…."

I saw the first real smile form on Yves face.

"It appears that he's sing to Yves," I observed and accounted to the others. 

"Oh brother," Frohike didn't find as much humour in it as Langly did, who started laughing hysterically. 

"Oh, I would love to see this! Man I wish I rigged this for visual. What's happening now?"

Frohike continued, "Well, Romeo is going into his second blood curdling verse….and even more unbelievable, our Juliet seems to be quite taken." 

And she did seem to be taken. She was watching Jimmy intently. It seemed like they were in their own world. 

I would have left them in it if I hadn't noticed the man in the corner getting up, "Guys….subject is on the move."

"Which way?" Frohike tugged at Yves arm to remind her why we were there. 

She listened and looked in the direction he was pointing. She nodded and followed the man, but not before she stole one more look and smile at Jimmy.

"Go with her," I instructed Frohike. I wanted to have the events transmitted to the van to be recorded.

"Langly you there?"

"Uh huh," he was just getting over Jimmy's debut.

I signalled Jimmy off the stage and reluctantly he left before the final verse. 

By the time Jimmy and I walked out into the corridor the man was gone and Yves and Frohike were just standing there.

"He get away?" Jimmy pouted.

Yves nodded and I turned to Frohike for an explanation. 

"It's a bust," is all he said to Langly. But he didn't seem convinced.

As we walked back to the van Yves and Jimmy had broken off. He gave her his jacket. She must have said she felt cold. 

At this point Frohike took the opportunity to tell me what he really thought, "I think she got to him and pocketed the stuff."

"In the short amount of time you weren't with her?"

"I lost them," he confessed, "She found me just before you and Don Juan joined us."

I shook my head, "Do we at least have enough for a story?"

****

THE END 


	2. Always On My Mind

****

Title: **Always on my Mind**

By: Amanda

****

Feedback: greenfreakgirl@tomgreen.com

****

Rating: PG

****

Summary: Yves musing – thinking about Jimmy

****

Date Finish: July 12, 2001

****

The VW Van – back

2:23 a.m. 

I hate being crammed in the back of this van. All of Langly's _things_ everywhere. If anyone ever told me that I'd be hanging around this group, I would have laughed in their face. It is an odd turn of events really. Looking around at Frohike and Byers in the front and Langly and Jimmy in the back with me, I can tell not one of them fully trusts me….with the exception of Jimmy, who made it a point to sit back here with me. He is the exception to all of them. There is something about him. He is so warm, open, loyal, kind, caring…._and the list could go on_. I am sure Byers, Frohike and even Langly are too, in their own ways. But Jimmy, he's different. A good kind of different. He lets all that show. He isn't afraid or embarrassed to let everyone know he is like that. There is a type of bravery to that. One I don't have. And despite what they say, he isn't all that dumb. He is smart, just in a different way. Byers is intellectual. Frohike is decisive. And Langly is damn good with computers. _Though I would never tell him._ Jimmy, he knows people. His eyes….those blue eyes just stare into you. They read you and see who you really are, deep down. It makes me a little nervous knowing he can see that venerable side of me. I have worked so hard to build up those walls….but he instantly takes them down. 

He is so trusting. I think he would put his life in my hands. But I would do anything to avoid having him in danger. Having his sleeping head on my shoulder makes life seem so normal. He makes me feel so normal. I wonder if any of them worry about feeling 'normal'. That is odd too. I spend so much time with these men, but I know nothing about whom they are. But than, they don't know who I am either. Though, Jimmy is so close to finding me. That scares me. What if who he finds isn't what he expects? I can't find that out. I refuse to be hurt…._again_. Though I think he'd do anything not to hurt me. He's convinced he loves me…. Why don't I find that laughable? Maybe because I think I could love him too. But no, I don't fit into that category of women, the ones who find love and have their happy homes and children. I'm on the other side of the white picket fences and manicured lawns. Destined to live alone. 

"Yo! Earth to Yves," Langly broke into my thoughts, "You with us?" He was waving his hand in front of my face. 

"Oh, yes," I think I'm blushing, but it's not like any of them could know what I was thinking about.

"Well, Byers has been asking you a question," Langly gave me an eyebrow expression.

"Byers, I'm sorry," I was embarrassed. I think it was Langly accusing expression, "I must be tired." 

Byers nodded, "Where do you want us to drop you off, Yves?" 

The real place I would like to go tonight….home with Jimmy. I could never admit to that. And never will. I would rather appear to be an Ice Queen than leave myself open. 

"Just over here," I point to an apparent 'nowhere' location. They don't really know how close they are to my home. I do feel bad for not letting them 'in'. But I am just not like that. I wish I had that, like Jimmy does.

"Yes madam," Frohike nods and turns the van in the side of the road. 

Langly leans on the back of the seats, whispering something to his comrades.

I lightly lifted Jimmy's head off my shoulder and delicately rest it on the side of the van. I let my hand drift down his face, "Goodnight Jimmy," I lightly and quickly kissed his cheek. A smile formed on his face. 

The van stopped and I instantly opened the door. 

"Thanks for the help Yves," Byers said when he hear the door click open.

"Couldn't have done it without you," Frohike turned to smile at me. 

I simply smiled and nodded in reply. Langly waved his hand as he pushed Jimmy's feet away from 'his side' of the van. 

I hopped out of the van and closed the door. It had become very cold. Jimmy had given me his jacket when we left the Karaoke Bar, I tightened it around myself. At least I can have a part of him with me tonight. 

I walked, alone toward a little plain looking building. _'Honey, I'm home._' Too bad no one would be there to greet me. 

THE END


End file.
